


Makeover

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei thinks her sister is beautiful even without the makeup she's putting on her. <br/>(Fluffly Fem!Seiao drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

“Aoba,” Sei chuckles. “Stop moving around so much.” She is sitting cross-legged in front of Aoba on her bed. A variety of makeup is sprawled out in front of her in the small gap between them. She picks up more of the pink pigment on her fluffy brush and brings it back to her twin’s face.

“I can’t help it, it tickles!” Aoba replies with a giggle, her now rosy cheeks beautifully bringing out her smile. Sei returns the expression as she brushes some final touches of color on her cheeks. She closes the compact and digs around in the pile of makeup until she finds her eye shadow pallet. 

“How about a pretty blue to match your hair?” Sei prepares her brush. “Close your eyes for me?” Aoba obliges and Sei starts to spread the color across Aoba’s eyelid. Sei’s delicate strokes combined with the gentle sensation of the bristles puts Aoba completely at ease. She could easily fall asleep if she wanted to.

Sei smiles when she sees the relaxation in her sister’s face. She adds the same color to the other eye and then saturates her brush with a lighter color. 

Aoba can feel the mattress shift as Sei leans in closer to apply the color to the inside corner of her eyelid. After finishing one eye she lowers her brush down and her attention turns to her sister’s slightly parted lips, so tempting and close to her own, all it would require is the smallest movement forward for their lips to meet. 

So she lets herself be drawn in.

Aoba’s heart skips a beat when Sei’s soft lips claim her own in a kiss as gentle as if it had been the touch of the brush on her eye like she was expecting. Suddenly she’s thankful for the blush Sei put on her that is hiding the real blush she can feel forming on her face. 

She opens her eyes as Sei pulls away slowly. 

“Uh-uh,” Sei chides softly. “Keep them closed, I’m not done.” Aoba isn’t sure which activity she’s not done with. Either way she closes her eyes again and waits patiently.

She can’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Sei goes back to putting eye shadow on her, but she’s soon lulled back into the trance she was in before. After a minute, she hears the quiet click of the eye shadow pallet closing and wonders if that means she’s done, but she waits for Sei’s permission to open her eyes.

Sei doesn’t technically need her sister to keep her eyes closed anymore, but she’s being so cute and obedient she figures it doesn’t hurt to keep it going. She picks up her favorite lipstick and opens the tube silently so as not to give Aoba any hint of what’s next.

Lipstick in one hand, she uses her other to caress Aoba’s face with the back of her hand and run her thumb tenderly along Aoba’s bottom lip. Aoba parts her lips in response and Sei is once again tempted to steal a kiss, but she spreads the lipstick smoothly over her lips instead. 

Once she’s done, Aoba presses her lips together and slides them back and forth over each other to spread the color. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Sei says while she caps the lipstick. Aoba opens her eyes to find Sei gazing lovingly at her. “I have the most beautiful sister.” She remarks, brushing a lock of Aoba’s hair behind her ear. This time the makeup on Aoba’s cheeks isn’t enough to hide her natural blush. 

“So do I.” Aoba replies before pressing a kiss to Sei’s cheek, her heavily pigmented lipstick leaving a vibrant print on her twin’s pale skin. The twins smile at each other and neither sister doubts the genuineness of the other’s words.


End file.
